


Infinite Loop

by Decaykid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Mr. Robot, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is complete bullshit." Robot mutters in distaste. The older man is leaned back against the pillows, his shoulders rest against the wall above the headboard, his head is gently bent as he flips through his magazine. From his spot at the foot of the bed beside Leon, Elliot fervently scribbles the words down in his journal, hand aching from the pace as he captures Robot's words between the soft blue lines of the pages.

"I know you're not ignoring me, otherwise you wouldn't be writing down everything I say."

Elliot continues writing without response. Mr. Robot sighs heavily, annoyed. When Elliot had decided to break the schedule thirty two minutes ago by leaving the house, he had hoped for something else in mind. Something more exciting.  
He should've known better.

"We're wasting our time, Elliot. The people need us, fsociety needs us, Darlene... she needs us."

Elliot curls further into himself by just a fraction, but his hand never stops flying across the page. It's the closest thing to a reaction Mr. Robot has gotten all day.  
Mr. Robot closes his magazine, leans forward until his weight is on his hands and he crawls forward across the bed, crawls until his face is just inches from Elliot's, close enough to feel his body heat, close enough to smell his shampoo, close enough to look over his shoulder and read what he's writing.

Their one sided conversation word per word.

Impressive.

"I know it, you know it, we are wasting our time here Elliot. And everything we've worked for, everything we've built together is also going to waste. Do you want that to happen?"

Nothing.

He leans in closer so that his lips nearly brush Elliot's ear as he speaks.

"What happened to your passion? Where is your fire?"

Elliot's jaw clenches tight, the vein in his neck begins to jump.

"I hate to say this kiddo, but you're acting like a real zero right now."

The lead of the pencil cracks and falls away. Elliot freezes, doesn't dare move, doesn't dare breath.

"See, man? What even was the point of all that? Their efforts were completely useless."

Elliot sighs, the taught line of his shoulders relax as he exhales and he brings himself to look at Leon.

"Yeah." Elliot says, because it's conversational and Leon's voice better drowns out Mr. Robot then the television does.

"It's so damn frustrating, ya know? Why were so many people into this? Why is it a classic, a staple for a generation?"

"Yet he continues to watch it..." Mr. Robot mutters, settling back into his spot on the bed and flipping through the magazine.

"Hey, whatchya writin' about?" Leon asks as he glances at the journal splayed out in Elliot's lap.

"Told you you shouldn't have brought it along." Mr. Robot smugly points out.

Elliot bites the inside of his cheek.

"Hey man, you okay? You seem kinda tense."

Elliot bores his eyes into his journal. He doesn't know what to say. He's not going to tell Leon the truth, but even if he lies, his shaking hands tell another story.

"It's okay. You don't gotta tell me what's in your journal." Leon amends, eager to put Elliot back at ease.

"You wanna smoke? It'll be on me."

Elliot considers it, then nods. It's exactly what he needs, he thinks. It'll take the edge off, make everything softer and easier to manage, from the dull monotony of Seinfeld reruns to Mr. Robot's persistent antics.

Leon wastes no time getting a joint rolled and lit. He takes the first puff, nods satisfactorily as he exhales and smoke billows from his lips as he speaks.

"Got some good shit this time." He says as he passes the joint to Elliot, who takes it with trembling fingers. He eagerly takes it between his lips, breathes in too much and coughs on the smoke.

"Dude, not so much, okay? You gotta go slow."

Elliot nods, catches his breath, hands the joint back to Leon.

"I'm telling your mommy that you're being a very bad boy, Elliot."

He slips up, throws a look at Mr. Robot that would pin him against the wall had it been made of daggers.

He knows Mr. Robot is his father as much as he isn't, but his words are a low blow, even for him.

Leon cautiously and curiously follows Elliot's glance to the wall above his headboard. Leon takes another hit and brushes the hand that holds the joint against Elliot's hand. His eyes are torn from his wall and go straight to where they're touching. He follows Leon's fingers with his gaze, across his hand, up his arm, along his shoulder and neck, to his face, where his eyes settle on Leon's mouth, watching the smoke curl from his lips as he exhales. Elliot is leaning in before he can think himself out of it. Leon sits still, lets Elliot kiss him, allows Elliot to define the boundaries first.

The kiss is curious, then eager, then quickly turns hungry as Elliot licks along Leon's bottom lip, softly bites into it. Leon fully opens his mouth to Elliot, breathes the remainder of the smoke into him and Elliot is tonging his mouth, looses himself in the damp warmth of tongues and teeth.

"That's nice. That's.... that's real nice. There's a revolution imploding in on itself, everything you've worked for, everything you sacrificed is becoming useless, insignificant, nothing, and you're busy trying to get to second base."

Elliot curls his fists into the fabric of Leon's jacket, draws himself closer until he's partially in Leon's lap. Leon has a hand around the back of Elliot's neck and as he breaks the kiss, with Elliot's mouth trailing his, his thumb strokes at Elliot's hairline.

"Yo, we should slow down some, okay? Relax a bit, we got all the time in the world." Leon says, places the joint between Elliot's lips.

"Except all the time you spent watching that god awful show. All those hours you'll never get back. But, you know, who's counting?" Mr. Robot mumbles none too quietly.

Elliot breathes in deep and slow and Leon drags his hands up and down his sides. Elliot shudders, doesn't know how long he'll be able to do this slow stuff. Leon presses his mouth to Elliot's as he exhales and they're sharing smoke, saliva and space. Elliot fully crawls into Leon's lap, who lets him, and Robot's magazine hits the floor in the center of the room.

"You know, in a way, you're both perfect for each other. Stuck in your infinite loop of stupidity. Him, with his goddamn Seinfeld, going on about how pointless it is while devoting countless, lost hours to watching it and you, with your fucking schedule, wasting away with your own pointlessness. Only instead of watching a meaningless show and trying to figure out it's meaning, you follow a meaningless schedule and hope it gives you meaning. Pathetic. Both of you."

His words are lost on Elliot as Leon cradles the back of his head with one hand while his other arm wraps around his back before Leon moves them so that Elliot is now laying on the mattress and Leon on top of him, lips trailing his neck and pressing kisses to his skin, lingers on his pulse point.

Elliot threads his fingers into Leon's braids, tries not to pull on his hair, fights the urge to tilt his head back and arch his back, swallows down moans, but his control lapses. Leon chuckles warmly, and Elliot feels the vibrations even through their clothing.

"It's been a while for you, yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Elliot responds, voice low and breathless.

Leon takes Elliot's hands, removes them from his hair and pins them down above Elliot's head. His thumbs gently stroke the inside of Elliot's wrists while be brings his mouth to Elliot's then kisses him soft and slow.

"You know what? Fine. Whatever. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. Maybe I'll just make out with your friend you're always talking to."

It's a shallow threat, and they both know it. As a headmate that never takes the front, his friend is only summoned when Elliot talks to them, and as of late, Elliot has been talking to them much less then he does with Mr. Robot.

Not that it matters. They both know Mr. Robot can't stand his friend.

Though Elliot's hardening erection presses into Leon's thigh, he makes no move to take his clothing off, and neither does Leon. Instead, Leon readjusts the pair so that they're laying on their sides, legs entangled, mouths locked, fingers gripping fabric and hair as they continue kissing, but at a more relaxed pace.

As he grows accustomed to being this close to someone, to feel someone else's touch on him, Elliot finds himself relaxing and growing less frantic. He even finds he likes it. Each kiss is long and smoldering, he feels as though he's slowly burning, slowly dying.

Yeah, he thinks, he definitely likes this.

With all his attention focused on the slow burning of his body from the inside out, he's found Mr. Robot has quieted down for good, at least for the time being, as he now stands at the window, glaring out past the panes of glass.

Elliot's eyes roll shut and he can finally give Leon his undivided attention.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweaty bodies, warm concrete and grease fumes from nearby restaurants provide the backdrop to this afternoon's basketball game. It's a slow one, though it doesn't matter much, Mr. Robot has little interest in what the inmates do in their spare time, except that the slow game has prompted Leon to feel the need to fill the empty spaces with conversation, and he's just about had his fill of it. After all, hearing about how pointless Seinfeld is is just about as bad as watching the damn show.

"Hey man, I was just thinkin'-"

"You wanna go somewhere else?" Mr. Robot cuts in, unable to bear another moment in this near-summer heat, watching a dull game and talking about pointless shit.

Leon seems a bit taken aback by the question, but slowly nods.

"Yeah, sure."

Together they stand from the bleachers and leave the court as they make their way down the sidewalk.

"So, do you like have somewhere in mind?"

Mr. Robot fishes through his pockets, removes a cigarette and lighter. He takes his time lighting it before answering, "thought we could just walk around a little. Change things up a bit, you know?"

Leon raises an eyebrow as he falls in step beside him.

"You don't really strike me as someone who's spontaneous."

Mr. Robot exhales the smoke as his lips curl into a mischievous smile.

"I'm full of surprises."

Leon snorts and shoves his hands into his pockets.

"So, Leon, you seem keen on commentating about your observations; tell me: what is it these people desire?" Mr. Robot asks as he moves his arms out in a broad gesture, a mocking movement of invitation.

Leon quirks an eyebrow, shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno, man."

Mr. Robot's eyes narrow with scrutiny as he pierces Leon with his gaze, he allows the younger man to simmer in the silence as he takes another puff off the cigarette and exhales.

"Really? Nothing comes to mind? At all?"

Leon simply shrugs again. He's not entirely sure what's going on here, but he doesn't like it.

"I expected more from you."

Leon finds his lips twisting into a frown, those few words crawl beneath his skin, begin to itch and fester. How dare he assume Leon cares what he thinks of him! How he dare he think Leon has to prove himself to him somehow! But worst of all, Leon hates how it works, hates the hit his ego takes as self loathing begins to prick at him.

"I dunno. I guess they want the same things all people do."

"And what would that be?"

Leon sighs, shrugs even as his brain begins to mull the question over and unravels an answer.

"Somethin' to eat, a place to stay, people to be with, a purpose in life."

"That's all very noble Leon, but it's a bullshit answer. It's too basic. I'm talking about human desire, the greedy heart, carnal hunger, our darkest wants."

"That's harder to say cuz, people keep that stuff private."

"What about you?"

Leon bites on his bottom lip, suddenly unsure of himself.

"I guess."

Mr. Robot finishes off the cigarette, lightly tosses the bud to the ground and stops to stomp out the embers. Leon stops with him, glances over his shoulder to watch the mundane task, tries not to let his eyes linger on the smoke curling from his lips.

"Tell me," Robot says as he takes a step towards Leon, "what are your desires?"

Noting the close proximity, Leon takes a step back and finds his back against the wall.

"Same as everyone else, I guess."

"That's a bullshit answer," Robot says as he steps closer again, "a mask to fit in with everyone else."

He's close enough that Leon can feel his breath warm on his face, his voice is low and husky as he speaks, Leon swallows thickly.

"Tell me why you come every breakfast, lunch and dinner? Why the basketball games? Why the little bumps, brushes and stolen glances Leon?"

He moves even closer, they brush in a few places, and all Leon can think about while being pushed against a wall beside some trash cans is that for the all the space they're sharing, they're still too far apart.

Mr. Robot leans closer.

"It's okay to tell me," he says each word slow and deliberate as his lips brush Leon's while he talks, "you can take off the mask. I know you're not like the others- it's what draws me to you."

Leon kisses him before the anxiety can kick in, before he can think better of it, before he can talk himself out of it.

And he's being kissed back. With force, and then with tongue and teeth and Leon is opening his mouth to him, can't believe he's actually kissing him after all this time. So many times he'd look across the table, thinking of giving Elliot a quick peck. Other times he'd think of giving him a slow, romantic kiss after walking back from a basketball game. And other times, he wanted exactly this, a kiss that's filthy as hands wander up his shirt and a knee slotted between his thighs as a tongue licks into his mouth and he's moaning for more. All too soon the kiss is broken, but Leon stays put, afraid pursuing him will chase him off.

Mr. Robot's lips curl into a smug smile as he turns and walks away.

If Elliot wants to play, it's a game he'll get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SPOILERS] changed how I wanted to do this fic, so I left it as is and tweaked a few things for it to fit canon. Sorry it's so short, I just don't have the time for fic anymore.


End file.
